Dodo Rider Zombie
|flavor text = Dodo Rider believes dodos are the future of transportation. He believes a public dodo-riding system is not only a wise expenditure of tax dollars but would help the vast majority of zombies get where they need to go more efficiently. Everyone keeps telling him there's no future in dodos, but he refuses to listen. }} Dodo Rider Zombie is the fifth zombie introduced in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time encountered in the Frostbite Caves. Dodo Rider Zombies can glide over sliders. Dodo Rider Zombie will glide randomly, or whenever it encounters a slider. Otherwise, it will proceed normally. A Hurrikale or Blover can kill Dodo Rider Zombie instantly, so long as it is gliding, and Hurrikale can kill it if it blows the Dodo Rider Zombie back onto a slider. Description The Dodo Rider Zombie is based on the Dodo bird or otherwise known by its scientific name, Raphus Cucullatus itself, an extinct type of bird that lived during the time period known as the Ice Age. In the game, Dodo Rider Zombie's feathers are colored completely in violet while the face and wings are yellow colored. Its feet are orange and the nails and beak are all black. The Dodo is ridden by an Imp that wears a brown-colored sweater with gray fur linings, black gloves, and pants. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Creeper Dodo bird with an imp rider. The dodo can flap and jump over barricades as as well as troublesome plants. Dodo Rider believes dodos are the future of transportation. He believes a public dodo-riding system is not only a wise expenditure of tax dollars but would help the vast majority of zombies get where they need to go more efficiently. Everyone keeps telling him there's no future in dodos, but he refuses to listen. Overview Dodo Rider Zombie absorbs 20 normal damage shots, has no degrades, and dies in a similar fashion to Zombie Parrots and Zombie Chickens. On land, it moves slightly faster. Appearances Frostbite Caves: Days 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 15, and 16 Strategies General Compared to Seagull Zombies, Jetpack Zombies, and Zombie Parrots, the Dodo Rider Zombie can bypass sliders. However, unlike the three previous zombies that fly, this one will land on the ground for countless times after gliding. Use a Blover or Hurrikale quickly, because Dodo Rider Zombies are a bit harder to blow away than Seagull Zombies. If paired with Hunter Zombies, Blockhead Zombies, Sloth Gargantuars, the Snowstorm ambush, and the frosty wind effect, they can cause massive mayhem on your defenses. Guacodiles are good ideas to use against this zombie. It is recommended to plant a Guacodile on a tile where a Dodo Rider Zombie will land on so that it will start rushing immediately to kill the Dodo Rider Zombie and some zombies that are about to step on the sliders. Magnifying Grasses can instantly kill this zombie as long as you have enough Sun. The use of the shot to destroy and Blover both cost 50 Sun to kill a Dodo Rider Zombie, though. Coconut Cannons and Banana Launchers are also very good ideas to destroy this zombie, but keep a Pepper-pult or Torchwood adjacent to them or you will risk having them being frozen before you tap on the Coconut Cannon to destroy Dodo Rider Zombies. It is recommended to have a Sweet Potato to do this though, along with a Hot Potato to prevent it from being frozen. Split Peas and Starfruits are quite useful once the Dodo Rider Zombie has bypassed the sliders. This is to prevent them from approaching your house. Gallery Dodo Rider Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry (Part 1). HD dodo rider.png|HD Dodo Rider Zombie. 6.jpg|Dodo Rider Zombie in the trailer. dodorider.jpg|Another Dodo Rider Zombie in the trailer. Blow.jpg|A Dodo Rider Zombie blown away. Screenshot_2015-01-10-22-07-35.png|Dodo Rider Zombie ate your brains Screenshot_2015-01-11-16-41-03.png|Dodo Rider Zombie gliding over Kernel-pult Fired Dodo.PNG|A zapped Dodo Rider Zombie, revealing the rider and the dodo share a bone (their only bone). Screenshot 2015-01-12-18-39-36.png|Dodo Rider Zombie jumping after falling down (when it stops gliding). Screenshot_2015-01-15-17-43-57.png|A fainted Dodo Rider Zombie. Trivia *In the almanac, the phrase Everyone keeps telling him there's no future in dodos is an allusion to how dodo birds became extinct in the year 1681 due to human hunting. *While gliding, Dodo Rider Zombies are slower. Also, when hit by butter thrown by Kernel-pult, they will land. *Dodos will try to glide over Spikeweeds and Spikerocks, but if they rest, they will take damage. *It is one of the few zombies to vocalise, saying "Whoop" when walking on land once every second. It also makes a specific sound before entering the lawn. *Its rider is the only zombie riding another that does not appear separately in the whole franchise. *The dodo is the fourth bird in the series while the others being seagull, parrot, and chicken. **Out of these it is the only one not currently alive. *The Imp disappears when this zombie is killed. *If Dodo Rider Zombie is hypnotized and the dodo starts gliding, the dodo will not land. It will keep gliding to the right, and eventually go off screen. *Electrocuting a Dodo Rider Zombie will make the player see the Imp and the Dodo Rider Zombie share only a bone. *The Imp Rider is the second type of Imp that cannot be faced on its own, the first being the Announcer Imp. *When dying, it releases its feathers, similar to the Zombie Parrot and the Zombie Chicken. *Before it dies from Chili Bean, it will look behind itself, then blow up into feathers. *If it eats a Chili Bean, it sometimes does not release gas. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves Encountered Zombies Category:Flying Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Zombies with "Creeper" speed Category:Zombies with "Hardened" toughness Category:Animals